


Reunited

by Mariesen



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariesen/pseuds/Mariesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight they would reunite; tonight they would become one again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

The sound of a door opening could be heard. Two pairs of eyes met in the dark. Tonight was the night; they were finally alone.   
  
_"Can I come in?"_ was whispered as if they were not alone.  
  
The younger boy didn't answer; he just simply nodded, looking down.  
  
A figure moving closer.   
  
Arms enveloping the young boy, pulling him close.  
  
Identical lips meeting in a lip-lock, breathing, clothes being removed.  
  
Soft touches, tongues dancing, small moans filling the room.  
  
 _"Are you ready?"_  
  
The younger boy nodded, blushing a pretty shade of pink.  
  
Tonight they would reunite; tonight they would become one again.


End file.
